The Pursuit
by Try Me
Summary: They had the fairytale romance, but after graduation she changed her mind.
1. Star the ending image of the one

I heard this song a few days ago and this afternoon this idea struck me. I'm not done yet, but I decided to see if this was going well yet.

* * *

_**Evans Blue  
The Pursuit**_

I have nothing to do with this song. I just liked it and borrowed the lyrics.

* * *

This morning started like every morning. I woke up 5 minutes before I was supposed to so I took my sweet time getting ready for the last day of my sophomore year of high school. As always I knew as soon as I put my shoes on my phone would ring for our daily 3 way call mostly consisting of my two best friends talking about what they should wear, and me telling them how much it didnt matter. It was entirely routine and I knew they didn't listen to my lecture on them being self consious, and here lately, I wasn't sure I believed myself either.

"Gordo, are you even listening?" A sweet voice questioned breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I put socks on this morning, then I realized I was wearing sandles. Sorry guys I'm still a little out of it." I replied quickly.

"Well, if your awake now." Lizzie asked, "From a guys point of view, what do you think of my white eylet skirt with that top your mom got me for my birthday yesterday?"

"I think you'll need a stick to beat all the guys away. Why do you want guys to stare at you like that anyway." I fumed furious she was looking for attention that way.

"Okay then I'll change." Lizzie replied a litle hurt. "I'll see you guys in a bit, since I'm the only one that can drive."

"Only for a week McGuire, then we will take turns this summer." I laughed as she hung up.

"Gordo, don't hang up." Miranda snapped when she heard Lizzies line click.

"Ok."

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"What are you talking about." I quiped flustered, "I gotta finish getting ready see you soon."

If it was becoming that obvious I really needed to do something about these feelings I was pretending didn't exist soon.

* * *

"Okay guys," Miranda started as we were walking out to the car after our last classes as sophomores. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you to so I'm going to pop out with it. I can't go to the music festival tomorrow, cause I have a date."

"Miranda! I'm so happy for you! So he finally go around to asking! It's about time!" Lizzie gushed.

"I'm lost, who asked you out and did they forget their regular dose of psychiatric medication?" I laughed knowing full well that Trent Phillips finally asked Miranda out after she was flaunting all she had to get his attention for the past semester. Although I found great humor in my joke, my two female counterparts found it less than funny. So in retalliation they made me go to the mall with them while Lizzie helped Miranda find a flattering outfit for her date tomorrow.

Now normally when a guy goes to the mall he gets what he needs and leaves. That isn't the case when your shopping with two fashion drama queens. They will try on everything in the store, and end up getting the first thing they pick up every time. It never fails. Obviously this wasn't my first trip with the shopping duo so while they were in their favorite store I made my way to the food court and got starbucks for the three of us knowing that we would indeed be headed to the movies soon. It was our Friday routine. As per norm, I met with the girls in the ticket line for the movies.

"Hey Randa, strange seeing you here." A new voice spoke breaking the girls from their conversation about a pair of pants they found that apparently made Lizzies ass look fabulosa.

"Trent! What are you doing here!" Miranda exclaimed excitedly.

"I couldn't wait for tomorrow, so I thought we could go out tonight and again tomorrow."

"Sure, but only if Liz and David don't mind." Miranda replied with a big smile that we knew meant please let it be ok guys.

"I'm fine with it, but I'm not sure if Liz here will be." I mocked knowing full well that Lizzie thought Liz was too faddy for her.

"Well sure I'm fine with it. David's just yanking your chain." Lizzie giggled knowing that I hated my first name, but my nick name was only for the two of them.

* * *

The night went off perfectly. For the most part it was just me and Lizzie. Trent and Miranda were all over each other and Miranda even decided to ride home with him instead of us. The only thing that seemed weird was when Trent asked me, while the two girls were in the bathroom, when I was going to break the ties and make everything with Lizzie official. Apparently everyone knew how it felt and in that reguard wasn't going to make a move on Lizzie unless all I really wanted was pure friendship. I knew I had to make a move and fast after that conversation.

So today was the day of the music festival, it was also the day I made my move. We spent the day listening to the greastest bands after thinking we wasted our money cause it was raining all day. When we first got there it was pouring down, but the bands kept pumping out the tunes that we knew all the words to and we sang our hearts out. Now that the last few of the bands we up on stage Lizzie and I were making way to our seats to sit for a little while after walking around collecting freebies and buying memoribilia of the day, but as fate would have it my clumsy friend slipped and grabbed onto me fo support and we ended up sliding all the way down the hill and got covered in mud. All I could think about when we came to a stop was how beautiful she looked sitting there next to me even though she was on the verge of tears and covered in mud all I could see was that beautiful girl that had been my best friend for 16 years. I didn't even have to think about my next move because we both had done this before on that rooftop in Rome. I leaned in and kissed her. Only this kiss wasn't a simple one like it had been back then, it was filled with passion and romance. It opened a door that would never be shut. Not that I ever wanted it to be.

**

* * *

****2 years later**_**

* * *

**_

_**You lived a time of lies until you told me everything  
I hope we make amends, but you don't  
Life taught you how to fly and then you flew away from me**_  
_**You left me haunted, star the ending image of the one  
**_

Graduation day. A day every student look forward to once they start high school. It ranks right up next to prom. It's a right of passage. A once in a lifetime opportunity. A day that I had worked hard for. A day that was mine. A day that I look back on with both love, and hate.

"Seniors, allow me to introduce your valedictorian, David Gordon." Lizzie joked as we walked into yet another graduation party that night. Miranda was off with her boy toy which left Liz and I to our own devices. These past two years had changed us, but one thing remained the same. My love for that bubbly blonde. All she had to do was smile and I would do anything for her. Which was why we were touring random graduation parties. That's what happens when you are Mr. and Ms. Hillridge High, Homecoming King and Queen, Prom King and Queen, and the high schools it couple. That one couple that everyone talks about cause they want a love thats pure and beautiful like yours. They want their relationships to aspire to yours because you both look so in love at every twist and turn, but what they don't know is the same thing I didn't know. A startling secret that would ultimately break my heart and change everything.

* * *

After a few beers and a few parties later Liz and I were parked in our normal spot doing things that young people in love do. Only this time, it didn't lead to what it normally did.

"Liz, whats wrong I can tell somethings up." I asked pulling away from her sweet kisses.

"I have something to tell you, but you have to let me finish before you react." She whispered.

"Sure." I said dreading what she was about to say.

"I've decided where I want to go to school." she started. "I know how you said you would go where ever I went, but I want you to choose based on what you want. Not on what is between us. So before I say this, tell me where you really want to go and not because you only want to be with me."

"USC."

"I've decided that I'm going to UCLA to study journalism."

"See we can go where we want and still share that apartment in LA, It will be great!"

"See I don't think you will still feel that way when I finish." she sighed. "When Miranda and I went to LA to tour the campus. We went to a party that night. Cause our tour guides belonged to a sorority and Miranda had meantioned that she wanted to pledge next year and they invited us to join them at this Frat party to see if we could handle it. That night I drank too much and I don't remember exactly what happened, but when I woke up the next morning I was in bed with a guy and we were both naked." at this point she started crying. "I'm so sorry David, I don't know why it happened, but it did. And when we got home you were so excited to see me that I couldn't bear to tell you."

"Liz. Is that all that hapened?" I asked trying to hold in the tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't think so. I love you. But I think we should be single going into college. I just can't deal wth that happening again. and I do want to pleage to a sorority too. and for that to happen I'd need to live at the house with the sisters. I'm sorry, but you know I think we would do better apart in college than together."

"Ok Liz, if thats what you want." I said I stared ahead out the window and thought about getting out an walking home, but since I was driving it wasn't really an option. So instead I started the car and drove to her house to drop her off. As she was getting out of the car a thought had occured to me about how I had expected the evening to end. "Liz." I whispered before she could say anythig before getting out.

"I wanted to tell you something earlier, but I'll just give you this instead." I uttered as I pulled the tiny box out of my glove box. "This wasn't how I intended to give it to you, but I had you in mind when I bought it, so it's only right to let you have it."

"David, I can't take this." She faltered.

"Yes you can, and you will. It's not returnable and it was bought for you. Think of it as a peice of me that you will always have."

She sighed softly and opened the tiny box to reveal a prize that took several jobs to pay for and alot of thought was put into. What she found was the fruit of my labor. A platinum band with a pink sapphire heart gemstone in the middle. She didn't notice it then, but in the band I had the word adore engraved. Because even as my heart was breaking, I did still adore that girl.


	2. Still in you

**Chapter Two**

**A few months later**

_**'Cuz they're still in you too low  
All the voices you don't know  
And they're still in you too low  
All the choices that you chose  
**_

"Dude David, some blonde chick with that valley girl look going on is here for you." My room mate announced poking his head in my room.

'Must be Callista' my thoughts announced. As soon as I started here at USC Callista decided that she would chase. The only problem was she was so not my type. Callista wanted to be an actress. She fit the typical cali girl bombshell actress persona so well. Her only problem was she was most likely to star in porn than box office hits. My problem was I couldn't seem to make her understand that I wasn't interested.

So it was a desperate attempt to make her leave when I walked into the common room and said "Leave now, I have no interest in you." Unfortunately for me, it wasn't Callista.

"Wow, I didn't realize you hated me." She mornfully whispered as she turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed when the shock wore off at seeing her again. "I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to see you."

"David it's ok." She giggled obviously relieved that it wasn't her that had me so upset. "So who has got your panties in a twist?"

"Someone that you don't even need to know about." We moved to the couch and sat there for a few hours catching up on what had happened in the few months we had spent apart. She told me how Miranda had given her my address and asked her to meet her here later cause she had a date with Landon, my roommate. She was telling me about UCLA and how horrible an experiance pledgeing was so far, but she was truely loving it. We started talking about times in jr. high and reliving past memories when our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. I looked through the spy hole and saw the object of my loathing. Callista decided to drop by today after all.

"Liz, I know it's asking alot, but could you please act like my girlfriend?" I whispered moving over to her side on the couch

"Hmm, I don't know if I fit the part I mean we never dated before." She joked.

"Look you asked me who had my panties in a twist, now you know. Please make her disappear from my life forever!" I begged.

"Is it really that bad? Well prepare to be amazed." Liz smirked as she moved to the door and prepared to put her own act on.

"Ugh, hello." She grumbled at the sight of Callista.

"Uhm, hi I think I have the wrong place." Callista fumbled. "It's just that my friend Josey who talks to Landons cousin said that Davy lived here with him. I thought I'd see how he was doing since I missed him between classes earlier. Between you and me I think hes so hot. And he doesn't know it yet, but soon he's going to be all mine."

"Hmm, I don't think so." Liz ferociously snapped. "You see, David and I are together, and yes I agree he is hot, but we are engaged. See we have been together since high school and he likes someone who has half a brain and I just don't think you fit the bill sweetie. Sorry, bye."

"Wait a minute!" Callista announced pushing her way into the common room. "If you and Davy are engaged, where is your ring and how come you are just now showing up and I haven't heard anything about you?"

"The ring is here on my finger. See David wanted to get me something different so he got a pink sapphire instead of a diamond, and if you aren't sure it's the real deal see this little inscription here. It says adore cause thats how he feels about me."

I was shocked not only did she have the ring, but she was wearing it. More so than that, Liz then proceeded to walk over to me and kissed just like that night when we kissed when we started dating. All those feelings that I was trying not to feel came flooding in and I just couldn't deal so I quickly ended the kiss and bid a dumb struck Callista farewell. After shutting the door behind her I turned to face Liz all the awkwardness we should have been feeling flooded into the room.

"So, um your wearing it huh." I said to the floor.

"Yea, look David. I made a mistake. I should have never let you go. Ever since that night I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Was this ring supposed to be what I think it was?" She asked trying to catch my eyes from across the room.

"Yes, but I don't want to go down that road again unless you really want it. I love you too much to let this go down that way." I answered closing the space between us.

"David, I can't let you go." She replied kissing me passionately.

* * *

A few hours later an annoying banging noise woke me from a peaceful sleep.

"Gordo! You in there?" A female spoke from the other side of the door.

It took a few minutes to let it sink in that Miranda was on the other side of the door. Then I remembered the earlier plan that Landon and Miranda had made for the night, Landon had told me a few days ago that he was sick of me mopeing around the apartment so he had decided that him and his girlfriend Miranda would set me up on a blind date. I didn't know that the blind date would be someone I knew, but I knew Miranda would know that I knew her. Seeing as how this turned out better than even Miranda thought it would have, I decided to pick on her.

Getting up quietly and leaving Lizzies sleeping form in my bed I pulled on some clothes and quietly walked out of my room into the common room where Miranda and Landon were talking.

"You do know that the term Blind date generally means that you don't know the person you were hooking up with." I stated interrupting their conversation.

"Well you knew I was talking to both of you Gordo, and I saw how she was moping and I saw how you were moping and I couldn't help myself." She explained. "It would have worked out better if she hadn't heard me talking to the other rushes and then demanded to know where you were so she could see you yourself instead of in a set up."

"Miranda, do you even know what happened that caused our break up?" I said trying to fake being angry. "Cause I know you do and what makes you think that I would want to?"

"Wait, so that pretty blonde that was here earlier was your ex?" Landon interrupted putting two and two together.

"Yes I was." Lizzie answered walking out of my room in one of my shirts. "But now I'm his current. And David you know about picking on Miranda, you never win, and all you do is make her feel bad." She finished walking up next to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"So, you didn't want to see her?" Miranda said eying Liz in the shirt she had on.

"I didn't say that, I just asked what made you think that." I answered sticking out my toungue.

A little while later we changed and left to go out for a night of dinner and dancing. It was weird how well it all fit together.


End file.
